De Padre a Hijo
by Personaggio
Summary: Promesas que debe y quiere hacerle, y que se encargará de cumplir. Porque un Malfoy debe tenerlo todo, así a él le hayan faltado muchas cosas. - Draco/Scorpius. - Serie de Drabbles.
1. Siempre te voy a querer

_Los personajes presentes acá no me pertenecen._

_

* * *

_

**De Padre a Hijo**

_**I.- Siempre te voy a querer**_

Cuando se enteró de la noticia no supo cómo reaccionar, y ahora que han pasado ya seis meses desde aquel sorpresivo día, aún le cuesta demostrar lo que piensa. No decepciona a Astoria, lo sabe. Más de una vez su esposa le ha dejado bastante claro lo que haría por él sin pensarlo siquiera un segundo; ella, tan especial, la única con el poder de hacer derretir el hielo que gobernaba su pasado y darle vida a un presente lleno de ofrendas mutuas para el futuro… lo quiere y acepta tal cual él se muestra ante todo; con esa actitud que da a notar de forma muy miserable lo que Draco Malfoy siente.

Mostrar sus sentimientos es algo que siempre le ha causado cierta dificultad. Quizá deba cambiar un poco, sí. Ser una persona totalmente cerrada ante todos no le fue de mucha ayuda durante su adolescencia, ¿qué beneficios le proporcionaría aquella característica para esa nueva etapa que está por vivir? Debe abrirse, necesita abrirse, y quiere hacerlo.

El reloj de la fina mesa de caoba que está junto a la enorme y elegante cama marcan las tres de la madrugada. Astoria duerme con placidez junto a él, con sus delicados rasgos relajados, su delgada boca entre abierta… sus manos se encuentran entrelazadas sobre su abultada panza. Sonríe. Su mujer lleva durmiendo de ésa forma desde el primer día en el cual supo del embarazo, desde mucho antes de que su plano vientre creciera de una manera que hace pensar que se ha tragado una sandía entera.

Suspira. Se siente tonto y aquella sensación sólo hace que su "pena" crezca, mas necesita hacerlo, quiere hacerlo. Le debe a ese pequeño unas primeras palabras, algo más que unas disimuladas caricias que a veces hace sobre el vientre de Astoria sin que nadie más que ella se dé cuenta.

Con sumo cuidado retira del estómago de su mujer sus finas y delicadas manos, posándolas a un lado de su cuerpo conforme su rostro se acerca meticulosamente hacia el seguro refugio de su hijo. Quizá no es algo que dirá en voz alta, pero anhela sentir su primera patadita.

-Hijo… - Susurra. No se siente tan estúpido como pensó que se sentiría, para nada. Se siente más bien… extasiado, orgulloso. – Una de las primeras promesas que he de hacerte, pequeño Malfoy… - Una mano se apoya sobre la panza, justo junto a su rostro que se mantiene con la mejilla rozando la piel del vientre de Astoria. – Siempre, en cada momento, te voy a querer.

Y el pequeño Malfoy patea, feliz con aquella primera promesa.

* * *

_**N/A:** Mi tiempo libre es cortiquísimo, como el de muchos ahora, pero me nacieron unas ganas inmensas de escribir sobre Draco y bueh... decidí darme el gusto. _

_Una serie de drabbles pequeñita. Espero guste a quien se tome el tiempito de leer ^^ Se aceptan críticas, comentarios, correcciones... _

_Un beso y hasta el próximo Drabble (ya está pensando ^^)_

**_Yani!_**


	2. No seré como él

_**II.- No seré como él**_

Es una personita pequeñita y delicada. Con una piel blanca y aterciopelada, la cabeza completamente calva y una diminuta nariz sobre una boca que, a pesar de lo chiquitita, chilla con demasiada fuerza.

-Hola, bebé – Astoria mese a su pequeño hijo con cariño conforme una sonrisa de felicidad adorna todo su rostro, el llanto cesa y el bebé Scorpius abre sus ojitos por primera vez desde que llegó a ese impredecible mundo. – Hola – Repite en un susurro. Una de sus manos va hacia el rostro del niño y, con suma delicadeza, desliza su dedo índice desde el centro de su pequeña frente hacia la punta de su diminuta nariz. - ¿Sabes? Leí que el color de los ojos de los bebés tiende a cambiar a medida que crecen – Comenta la joven mujer. – Ahora se le ven oscuros, pero te puedo asegurar que serán de un gris impactante, como los tuyos – Mira a su marido, radiante - ¿Lo quieres cargar?

Draco toma con mucho cuidado a su primer hijo, el bebé se revuelve inquieto entre su mantita y, después de estirar sus bracitos y bostezar grande y perezosamente, observa a su padre con atención. La inocencia que le transmite esa mirada hace que al rubio le brinque algo en el pecho.

La familia de su esposa se muestra alegre cuando conocen al nuevo miembro de la familia, el cual aún está entre los brazos de su padre, quien se niega a soltarlo hasta que se haya dormido… aunque quizá no lo suelte incluso después de eso. Su rostro de angelito le da una calidez que nunca antes había experimentado. Se siente feliz, tanto que no sabe qué decir o hacer para expresarlo.

-Es un niño con mucha energía – Narcisa Malfoy lo observa con orgullo al apenas traspasar la puerta de la habitación. – Se parece mucho a ti, hijo.

Draco muestra una pequeña sonrisa y alza la vista, capturando los finos rasgos de su madre ya marcados por las huellas de la edad. No le sorprende verla llegar sola; claro que no.

-Tu padre…

-No importa, madre – Fija su atención nuevamente en el bultito azul que aún permanece con los ojos bien abiertos, observándolo.

-Quería venir, hijo. Pero…

-No importa – Repite. Sabe que Lucius Malfoy tiene asuntos más importantes que atender, siempre fue así. – Te diré una cosa, Scorpius – Camina hacia uno de los sillones presentes en la habitación y toma asiento. – No voy a ser como él – El bebé toma entre su pequeña manito el dedo índice de su padre, cerrando el trato. – Es una promesa.

* * *

_**N/A: **Por esta razón amo los drabbles, se escriben tan rápido! Esta serie será así; rápida, corta y simple. _

_Gracias millones por tomarse el tiempo de leer. ^^_

_Un beso y hasta la próxima actualización. _

**_Yani!_**


	3. Hacer el ridículo

**_III.- Hacer el ridículo_**

-¡Llegaron los invitados! – La exclamación de Astoria hace que todos en la mansión se aceleren. – Mildred, Vincent, ayúdenme a recibirlos. Draco, encárgate de tu hijo – La rubia mujer le tiende el pequeño Scorpius a su marido.

-Pero, Astoria…

-Por favor, has que se calle. Mildred, Vincent, vamos.

La señora Malfoy camina con pasos apresurados hacia la puerta principal de la mansión, con dos de los empleados pisándoles los talones. Draco mira a su hijo sin saber qué hacer. Scorpius lleva más de treinta minutos llorando a lágrima suelta por algo que sólo él sabrá y nadie en el lugar ha podido calmarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? – Levanta al bebé frente a él, tratando en vano de adivinar que le acongoja tanto hasta tal punto de hacerlo chillar peor que una mandrágora. - ¿Hambre? ¿Sueño? – Scorpius balbucea un sinfín de palabras que no logra entender, luego grita con más fuerza que antes.

Draco siente como sus tímpanos tiemblan y ya el llanto le enloquece, pues ahora le tienta lanzarse por la ventana.

-¡Hijo! – Scorpius llora con más fuerza. - ¿Qué…? – Camina presuroso hacia la alta y bonita silla que compraron para el pequeño y lo sienta con premura en ella. – Mira – Con su varita realiza un par de hechizos simples que hacen aparecer unas burbujas de colores acompañadas de luces fluorescentes, mas a Scorpius parece disgustarle aquello. El chillido que emite desde su garganta aumenta y Draco sólo quiere quedarse sordo para no tener que oírlo más.

¿Qué hace Astoria cuando a Scorpius le dan esas rabietas? Recuerda como su mujer imita la voz de un enano conforme su rostro se contorsiona en diversas muecas que la hacen ver extremadamente ridícula. No se ve haciendo eso… para nada.

-Hijo… - El pequeño Malfoy suelta otro sonoro grito. – Scorpius…

Por hacerlo una vez no ocurrirá nada, ¿cierto? Hacer el ridículo no es cosa de él, pero el llanto de Scorpius es tan potente que en ese momento está dispuesto a sentirse idiota, sí.

-Scorpius, mira… - Se inclina frente a su hijo y, haciendo una perfecta imitación de voz de duende con algo atorado en la garganta, realiza cuantas caras graciosas se le pueden ocurrir.

Nota como el pequeño cesa el llanto lentamente y lo observa con atención. ¿Cómo es eso que hace Astoria?

-¿On ta bebé? – Se cubre el rostro con ambas manos. - ¡AQUÍ TAAA! – Descubre su cara y hace una morisqueta ridícula. Scorpius lo mira sin parpadear. - ¿On ta bebeeeeé? - ¡AQUÍ TAAA! – Lo repite un par de veces más antes de escuchar las carcajadas de su hijo resonar en todas las paredes de la mansión. Sonríe, realizando más muecas estúpidas y hablando como si fuese un bebé rubio gigante. - ¿On ta bebeeeeeé? ¡AQUÍ TAAA! – La risa de su hijo le hace reír fuerte también. - ¿On ta bebeeeeeeeé? ¡AQUÍ TAAA!

-Draco… - Escucha la voz de Astoria desde la entrada del comedor. Tras ella, todos los invitados para la cena de esa noche lo miran de una manera que le hace sentir… ridículo, sí. Totalmente ridículo.

-¿Ota? ¿Ota? – Scorpius se cubre el rostro con sus pequeñas manitos y ríe, divertido y alegre. - ¿Ota? ¡Papá! – Vuelve a carcajearse.

Draco pasea la mirada desde los invitados hacia su hijo. Sonríe.

Sin duda está dispuesto a hacer el ridículo unas dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco mil veces más, con tal de escuchar a Scorpius reír así.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¿On ta bebeeeeé? ¡AQUÍ TAAA! Jajaja. Sí, La Era del Hielo. Amé esa escena, sobretodo a Diego. _

_La universidad absorve -.-. Al menos consigo un tiempo para escribir estos drabbles pequeños, a duras penas. _

_**Gracias millones por leer! Y más por los lindos reviews que me dejan! **^^ _

_¿Qué tal la espera de la película? _

_Un besote a todos!_

**_Yani! _**


	4. Cuentos Muggles

_**IV.- Cuentos Muggles**_

¡Inconcebible! ¡Imposible! ¡Inverosímil! In… in… ¡Intolerable! Bien, un sinfín de palabras pudiesen describir ese momento en algún punto del pasado, y del presente, se puede incluir. La verdad es que no tiene ni la más remota idea de en qué momento Astoria compró aquellos cuentos. ¡Qué terrible! ¡Terrorífico! ¡Temible! Leer esas cosas cuando jamás pasó por su cabeza la idea de tocarlos, le parecían tan estúpidos… ¿Por qué no los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo? Son los propios, los ideales para magos y brujas. ¡Los correctos!

_-Tu hijo fue quien lo escogió, yo sólo quería complacerlo._

¡Es sólo un bebé! Por todos los cielos, tan sólo tiene tres años; Astoria no puede dejar que un pequeño bebé de tres años de vida tome decisiones por ella. No le sorprenderá un día ver que sea el niño quien maneje la tarjeta de crédito… conociendo a su mujer.

-Papá… - La ansiosa voz de Scorpius hace que desvié su recia mirada del libro de cuentos _muggles _que tiene entre sus manos. - ¡Lee! – El pequeño Malfoy no puede dormir sin antes escuchar una de sus historias, no que no. Quiere oír su relato y Draco tiene el deber de narrárselo.

Pulgarcito. El gato con botas. La espada en la piedra. Pinocho. Los tres cerditos. El flautista de Hamelin…

-Hijo, ¿no quieres escuchar…?

-¡No! – Scorpius niega rotundamente antes de dejarlo siquiera terminar la pregunta. A partir de esa noche esa escena será su padre nuestro de cada día, piensa. El pequeño se desprende de las abrigadoras cobijas y se levanta con premura, caminando con cuidado sobre la cama para no caerse y llegando hasta él en cuestión de segundos. – Éste, quiero éste – Su dedo señala la imagen de un diminuto hombrecito subiendo por lo que parecía ser una planta de habichuelas. _Pulgarcito,_ dice llamarse el cuento.

_Pulgarcito…_ ¿Qué clase de nombre es ése? _Pulgarcito…_ ¿por qué ponerle a un niño así? Una crueldad hasta para tratarse de un estúpido cuento. Pero, ¿qué puede aguardar? Son unos ridículos cuentos muggles, no puede esperar encontrar algo de verdad interesante y divertido.

-¿No quieres escuchar la historia de…?

-¡Éste! ¡ÉSTE! – Scorpius palmea una y otra vez el libro de cuentos conforme una rabieta está por desarrollarse. ¡Por Merlín que no quiere que eso ocurra!

-¡Bien, de acuerdo! – Abre con admirable velocidad el libro. –Bien, bien… - Calma al pequeño tornado que representa su hijo y suspira levemente antes de empezar a leer.

Debe admitir que le da un poco de curiosidad saber por qué llamar a un niño _pulgarcito, _una curiosidad que no puede evitar saciar, (culpando a la insistencia del pequeño Malfoy).

Pero ahora no sabe qué excusa inventarse para él mismo cuando se encuentra averiguando por qué hay una espada enterrada en un piedra, con Scorpius ya dormido junto a él.

* * *

_**N/A:** Ya estoy relativamente de "vacaciones", por lo que trataré de aparecer más seguidito por aquí. _

_**¡Gracias millones por los reviews!** No los agradecí "personalmente" como me gusta, pero ya han de saber que aprecio de más el que se tomen el tiempo de dejarme sus valiosísimas opiniones. ^^_

_Hoy por fin vi HP7... y recordando los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, me vino a la mente este drabble tal cual lo leen. Espero sea aceptable para ustedes. _

_La película... No la considero estupenda, tampoco la mejor adaptación que pudieron hacer; pero no niego que me gustó! ^^ Ahora mismo no se me antoja dar una larga crítica; en otra ocasión y en otra historia quizá dé mi opinión! (?) Mejor que la sexta, estuvo... por mucho que sí!  
_

_Se les quiere enorme!_

_Un abrazo y hasta el próximo drabble. _

**_Yani! _**


	5. Nueva Mascota

**_V.- Nueva Mascota_**

-¡Eso es completamente ridículo! – Deja escapar cuando toma al peluche de felpa que Scorpius abraza con tanto cariño; es un pequeño lobito bastante gracioso que recibió en su segundo cumpleaños, hace ya un año y medio atrás. – No puede ser que cargues con esta cosa aún. Es estúpido.

Draco nota como el pequeño niño deja escapar un triste bufido, observando a lobito. Sabe que su hijo adora ese peluche, pero no puede ser que cargue con él a donde sea que vaya. Es un muñeco ya andrajoso, con manchas y una que otra falta de alguna parte de su anatomía. Mil y un veces a tratado de remendarlo con magia, mas Scorpius realizaba una de esas rabietas monumentales al ver que lobito no era el mismo, que él se veía en la necesidad de volverlo un peluche sucio y muy usado de nuevo.

¡Un Malfoy con millones de nuevos juguetes, y él quiere sólo ese muñeco horrible! Lo sabe por esa cabizbaja expresión que adorna su pequeño rostro al ver como él prácticamente estrangula a lobito. Desde hace tiempo quiere arrojarlo a la basura.

-Estaba pensando… – Se coloca de cuclillas frente a él. – comprar una mascota, ¿te gustaría? – Sonríe al ver como los ojitos de su hijo (una réplica de los suyos) brillan sonrientes. – Dime, ¿te gustaría tener una mascota? – Scorpius asiente sin vacilar.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Un perrito!

-¿Un perro? Pensé en más bien una lechuza o…

-Un perrito. ¡Un perrito!

-¡De acuerdo! – Se incorpora, dispuesto a hacer desaparecer a ese horroroso lobito, pues la atención de su hijo ha pasado de ese peluche a la descripción del perro que quiere tener.

Ahora maldice el instante en el que abrió la boca. ¡Un perro! Sofás carísimos arañados, pisos bien pulidos manchados, agua tomada del retrete…

¡Ése animal! Nunca pensó echar de menos a ese espantoso y oloroso peluche de felpa. Lobito al menos era inofensivo; no ensuciaba, no chillaba, no babeaba…

-¡Boss! - Grita colérico.

Y lo más importante, lobito no masticaba el cuero de sus lustrosos y costosos zapatos de marca.

* * *

_**N/A: **Sencillo como todos. Ya había pasado mucho sin escribir un drabble para acá, espero haya gustado. =)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo._

_Un abrazo!  
_

**_Yani! _**


	6. El poder de las niñas

_**VI.- El poder de las... ****niñas **_

No entiende del todo eso. Por supuesto, es un niño que aún tiene muchísimas cosas que aprender, ¡y eso le molesta! Porque, a su corta edad de cinco años, quiere saberlo absolutamente todo. Y eso incluye el amplio misterio que guardan las _niñas._

Frunce el ceño, observando a su padre trabajar en su largo escritorio. Boss se está durmiendo a sus pies y sabe que si eso sucede tendrán que abandonar el estudio, pues ese perro suelta unos grandes y ruidosos ronquidos que hacen que a su padre se le paren todos los vellitos de los brazos y que se le pongan las orejas rojas porque le han interrumpido en su importantísima (y seguro aburrida) lectura.

Así que, antes de que eso suceda, mejor preguntar lo que le interesa.

-Papá… - Lo llama en voz baja. Su padre mantiene los ojos fijos en la hoja de papel que tiene en ambas manos. – Papá. – Dice más fuerte.

Draco alza la cabeza y nota a su hijo ahora de pie frente al escritorio, con su ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Tengo una pregunta qué hacerte – Le dice decididamente. El Malfoy mayor sonríe y, con un movimiento de cabeza, le indica que prosiga. – Es sobre _niñas. _– La manera en la que pronuncia la última palabra le hace sonreír con un deje de diversión. Alza una ceja por medio segundo y observa a Scorpius atentamente.

-Bien, ¿qué quieres saber sobre las _niñas_?

Scorpius coloca un dedo en su barbilla, pensativo.

-Son muy extrañas – Hace una mueca. – De verdad que _muy raras_. – Draco evita reír por lo bajo ante la cara del pequeño.

-¿Por qué dices que son raras?

-¡Porque lo son! – Exclama como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. - Y tienen gérmenes – Acota levantando un dedito. Draco no sabe si reír o explicarle la verdad sobre de las _niñas…_ aunque, ¿cuál es la verdad? Para la edad que él tiene, aún no entiende muchas cosas acerca de las _mujeres._

_Mujeres._

-Parece que sabes mucho acerca de las _niñas_, hijo – Sonríe. - ¿Qué es lo que me quieres preguntar?

-¿Tendré que casarme con una cuando sea mayor?

-¿Eso te preocupa?

-Mucho – Asiente con la cabeza, convencido. - Mi amigo Patrick… - Un niño de siete años, hijo de uno de los compañeros inversionistas de la empresa Malfoy. – no le gustaban las niñas, ¡las odiaba! Pero ahora siempre está pegado de Valerie – la adorable ahijada de Dafne. – Y dice que se casará con ella – abre mucho los ojos, como si recién hubiese recibido una sorpresiva noticia. – Me dijo que todos algún día nos casaremos con una niña y que sus gérmenes ya no nos molestarán. ¡Sé que Valerie le hizo algo! Las niñas son muy raras y seguramente tienen poderes que nosotros no tenemos. ¿Verdad, papá? Y tú sabes cuáles son esos poderes. ¿Cierto? Mamá los usó para hacerte casar con ella.

-Scorpius…

-Hoy en el club, mientras mamá hablaba con tía Dafne, una niña rubia me tomó de la mano, ¡y sé que quería usar esos poderes conmigo!

-¿Por qué lo piensas?

-Porque… - Se mira la manito por un momento. – No lo sé, ¡pero lo estaba haciendo!

-Hijo…

-Quiero saber qué son esos poderes para así evitarlo y no casarme nunca. Podré hacerlo, mamá dice que soy más listo que tú así que no terminaré…

-Scorpius Malfoy…

-Casado con nadie – Finaliza, tomando aire y viendo a su padre con esperanza. – Me dirás qué cosa hacen, ¿verdad?

Draco suelta un suspiro conforme deja asomar una pequeña sonrisa. Su inteligente hijo representa todo un caso particular que a veces le resulta sumamente cómico.

-Creo que no puedo ayudarte, Scorpius – El pequeño abre mucho los ojos, formando a su vez una "o" con sus labios. De verdad creía que su papá sabía la respuesta. – Te diré la verdad… - Draco se levanta, rodea el escritorio y llega junto a su hijo, colocándose de puntillas para estar a su altura. – Nunca sabremos el misterio de las _niñas – _le despeina el cabello. – Tienes razón, algún poder deben de tener, pero eso es algo que los hombres nunca entenderemos del todo. Sin embargo, llegará el momento en el que no te importará eso; ni los poderes ni los gérmenes, en lo absoluto. Todo lo contrario, te gustará y…

-¡Tonterías!

-Scorpius…

-Quizá deba preguntarle al tío Blaise – Rezonga antes de darse vuelta y abandonar el estudio con Boss como colita detrás de él, dejando a su padre con una fresca risita divertida.

¡En serio pensó que le ayudaría! Su padre siempre está para él, para ayudarle a aclarar muchas dudas que pasan por su cabecita. Mas sabe ahora que esa incertidumbre con las _niñas _es algo que debe averiguar solito, porque el tío Blaise es menos listo que su padre, (siempre él lo dice) y si Draco Malfoy no le supo responder, su tío Blaise menos podrá.

_Averiguaré qué tienen las niñas – _Piensa conforme ve a la pequeña rubia caminar hacia él. Nunca le ha gustado acompañar a su mamá a ese club de personas habladoras mientras su padre trabaja, pero prefiere eso mil veces a quedarse en casa con la nana que nunca le deja hacer nada (además, huele siempre muy raro)

-Hola – La niña le muestra una sonrisa llena de chocolate. Scorpius le lanza una mirada natural bastante digna de un Malfoy y frunce el ceño exageradamente. Quiere apartarla, mas le han enseñado que nunca, jamás, en ningún momento, debe tratar mal a una niña… aunque ellas los llenen de gérmenes y usen sus poderes a veces.

Se dispone a ignorarla e ir hacia la gran cantidad de libros con imágenes que está en la biblioteca de aquella amplia sala donde su madre habla sin parar con un motón de señoras, pero la pequeña interrumpe su paso colocándose frente a él.

-Qué… - Ha sido un contacto de medio segundo que ha hecho brillar sus ojitos grises y manchado sus labios con chocolate y migajas de galleta. Un pequeño piquito inocente que ha coloreado sus mejillas de un rojo fuertísísimo… ¡y le ha gustado! ¡Sí!

Sucedió, como a su amigo Patrick… ¡Ha caído bajo los poderes de esa… _especie_! Y, olvidándose por completo de los gérmenes, ¡le ha gustado!

Como siempre, su padre sí tuvo la razón.

* * *

_**Nota/A:** Scorpius está creciendo *.*_

_Mi tardanza... la misma excusa que ya no molestaré en repetir. Seguiré yendo igual de lento en las actualizaciones, ¡pero aquí estoy.! _

_¡Gracias por leerme! Vale mucho para mí el que tomen parte de su valiosísimo tiempo para dedicarmelo. ¡Son geniales!  
_

_Les mando un abrazo. _

**_Yanii._**


	7. Más acciones que palabras

**_VII.- Más acciones que palabras_**

Demasiado alboroto alrededor. Puede reconocer a varias familias entre tanta gente muggle. Suspira. Es ya casi la hora y más orgulloso cree que no puede sentirse. Él lo sabe, ¿cierto? Lo va a extrañar mucho, demasiado. Quizá no se lo haya mencionado, pero con una que otra acción puede asegurárselo; los actos valen más.

Astoria se permite soltar la mano de su pequeño para cruzar hacia el andén correspondiente y Draco detiene a Scorpius antes de que éste la siga. No quiere esperar a estar junto al tren para hacerlo, sabiendo que muchos ojos quizá estén sobre él cuando haga su aparición, observándolo de una forma no tan… "educada", será la palabra. Y es que a muchas personas se les es difícil perdonar, como si nunca se hubiesen equivocado.

-Estaré perfectamente – Dice el niño con seguridad. Draco sonríe. No tiene nada que decirle, en la mansión han sido dados los consejos, las instrucciones, el procedimiento, y todo lo relacionado con la llegada a Hogwarts para que no se sienta "perdido". Su hijo está más que preparado… y ansioso, cabe destacar, aún con la preocupación de cómo será tratado, de cómo será visto, siendo el hijo de un cobarde ex-mortífago.

-Estarás perfectamente, eres un Malfoy – Se coloca a su altura -la cual no es tan baja, hay que acotar- y aprieta uno de sus hombros con total afecto paternal.

No le importan los muggles alrededor, ni los magos que, con sus hijos, cruzan hacia el andén con los carritos; despeina el bien peinado hacia atrás cabello del niño y le convida un fuerte abrazo, de esos especiales que sólo les brinda a poquísimas personas en su vida (entiéndase a Scorpius y Astoria).

-Te puedo escribir, ¿cierto?

-Estaré esperando una carta cada semana, y tu madre… ella querrá recibir una cada día, debes complacerla. – Se incorpora, acomodando con elegancia su costoso abrigo negro. Scorpius hace lo propio con el suyo y arregla su cabello nuevamente hacia atrás, destilando un poco de ese particular estilo Malfoy tan propio de ambos.

-Te voy a extrañar – Murmura el chico. Draco vuelve a presionar su hombro, mas las palabras, en ese instante, las siente necesarias.

-Yo también, Scorpius. Yo también.

* * *

_**Nota/a:** No estoy quedando conforme con nada de lo que estoy escribiendo últimamente; muy fome, muy fuuu (?), no sé. Sin embargo, este drabble me gustó. _

_A quienes aún siguen ahí: ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!_

_Les mando un beso. _

**Yani.**


	8. ¿Gryffindor?

_**VIII.- ¿Gryffindor?**_

Le parece estúpido sentirse algo nervioso por eso. Camino a la estación, emanaba una seguridad auténtica, podría prometer y jurar, por cualquier cosa, que Scorpius quedaría justo donde pertenecía. Mas ahora no sabe si quiere saber en dónde… sí, está creando una tormenta en un vasito de agua; ¡pero no puede evitarlo!

_-Poco importa en dónde quede, querido. Estará bien. _

Y eso él sí lo sabe. La importancia que tienen las cuatro casas de Hogwarts pesa por igual, es una lección que por sí misma se le grabó en la cabeza; no hay mejor ni tampoco peor. Poco debe de preocuparse.

Scorpius bien puede ser Gryffindor; valiente y tenaz.

Bien puede ser Ravenclaw; inteligentísimo… sí, mucho más que él (como tantas veces dice su mujer)

Puede quedar en Slytherin _(¡Slytherin!)_; siguiendo la tradición. Además, el chico es bastante astuto.

O puede ser todo un Hufflepuff; Justo y leal.

-No importa en dónde quede, estará perfectamente bien. – Se repite conforme abre la carta que hace unos minutos le llegó. Poco le preocupa que Astoria se enoje por no haberle avisado, ¡necesita saber! – No importa dónde quede… - sus ojos pasean sobre la caligrafía de su hijo. – No importa…

-Querido… - Levanta la vista al escuchar a su mujer ingresar al despacho. - ¡Te dije que me avisaras cuando…! – el reclamo que Astoria le iba a soltar se corta a la mitad cuando sus ojos se fijan en la extraña, indescriptible, algo graciosa y sumamente arrugada expresión de su marido. - ¿Qué…?

-Gryffindor… - Draco se recuesta hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que desata el nudo de su corbata, de un momento a otro siente que le falta el aire. Su esposa llega en dos pasos hacia él y le arrebata la carta de sus manos. Una sonrisa se forma sobre su fina boca ligeramente pintada.

-Querido…

-Está bien… - Se despeina el cabello de forma inconsciente. – Un… Gryffindor… - Traga varias veces, sintiendo la garganta reseca.

¿Qué se había dicho anteriormente? _¡No importa! ¡No importa! _Su hijo todo un Gryffindor, es… ex… ex… ex... ¡Joder!

-Excelente – Astoria completa la palabra que a su mente tanto le estaba costando decir. – Querido, donde quede, es excelente, ¿no lo habíamos hablado? – Draco asiente con la cabeza. – Muy bien – La mujer deja la carta sobre el escritorio y, antes de brindarle al hombre un beso en la mejilla, toquetea con la uña de su índice el _Posdata_ que culmina el mensaje al final del pergamino.

_En realidad quedé en Slytherin. ¡Relájate! _

-¡Por todos los cielos! – Exclama alzando los brazos, como si alabara al poderosísimo Dios. Una risa ronca resuena en el sitio. Tal es el alivio que siente después de leer, que no puede evitar levantarse y saltar con Astoria como si… ¿bailara? ¡Quiere festejar! ¡Por todo que sí!

-¡No puedo creerlo, Draco Malfoy! – Su mujer le mira con una delgada ceja arqueada y negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Él sólo se alza de hombros, y la besa antes de una nueva réplica.

En realidad no le importa la casa -De verdad. En serio. Lo jura- Sólo… se encariñó con el verde, -se encariñó mucho- nada más.

* * *

_**N/A:** Scorpius bien puede pertenecer a cualquiera de las cuatro casas, pero yo, sencillamente, no me lo imagino en otra que no sea Slytherin, como su padre. _

_¡Gracias miles a quienes leen! Y más a quienes se toman un tiempo para dejarme sus reviews. No los he podido agradecer personalmente, pero sepan que los valoro y aprecio mucho. Ustedes son geniales. _

_¿Ya vieron la película? Fue la primera vez que asistí a un estreno, jeje. Si bien me gustó bastante, creo que una que otra escena deja mucho que desear, es normal. _

_¿Quién se lleva el mejor premio? ¡Nadie más que un Slytherin! Amé a Snape en esta entrega.  
_

_Y sin más... ¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_

**Yani.**


	9. El Mejor

**_IX.- El mejor_**

Ha estado callado desde que llegó y se le hace sumamente extraño.

_Le escuchó contarle a su mujer lo magnífico que le pareció el castillo y lo genial que sería jugar Quiddicth. _

_-El año siguiente puedes audicionar. Eres excelente en tu escoba, segura te darán un puesto en el equipo – Comentó su esposa al mismo tiempo que arropaba los hombros del niño._

_-Me gustaría ser buscador. _

Y de allí un silencio raro. Fue una conversación corta y él no dio ademanes de querer charlar sobre algo más. Recién culminó su primer año y Draco no puede creer que su hijo no tenga nada más para decir.

-¿Está todo en orden, hijo? – Le pregunta a los quince minutos de haber llegado a casa, cuando se hallan solos en la amplia sala de estar. Scorpius asiente con la cabeza y se arrodilla para saludar a Boss con un abrazo; el perro olisquea su rostro antes de pasar su lengua por sobre una de sus mejillas. – Has estado muy callado desde que bajaste del tren, ¿pasó algo que no quieres decirnos a tu madre ni a mí?

-Estoy cansado. El viaje se me hizo largo.

-No es sólo cansancio lo que puedo percibir – Draco sabe que algo está reprimiendo. Conoce esa expresión, muchas veces él mismo la cargaba tallada con tal asperece que el rostro terminaba por tensársele. - ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Te molestaron por algo?

Los ojos del niño le miran con un deje de tristeza y el Malfoy mayor logra saber lo que sucedió. Sí, se había visto en la misma situación en el pasado. Algo desagradable se expande por su pecho y no sabe si quiere continuar aquella conversación.

Recuerda haber lastimado y haber salido lastimado él.

-Hijo…

-No fue nada.

-¿Qué piensas tú?

-¿Qué…?

-Muchas personas te dijeron muchas cosas. Cosas que pensaban y creían aún sin saber lo que de verdad ocurrió.

-No es…

-Lo sé, Scorpius – Le sonríe débilmente, mostrando no estar enfadado. – Y te digo, no importa lo que piense la gente, lo que importa es lo que piensas tú.

-Padre…

-¿Qué piensas? Puedes ser totalmente sincero conmigo, lo sabes. Yo creeré plenamente en lo que me digas. Llevas conociéndome toda tu vida, así que ¿qué piensas, hijo?

El niño suspira, acariciando la peluda cabeza de Boss. Mira al perro sin parpadear y Draco sabe que algo está reflexionando en su mente. Quiere oírlo, sea lo que sea que tiene que decir; mas no sabe si podrá soportarlo, si podrá aceptar que su hijo piense que no es más que un cobarde cuyo nombre estaba en la lista de seguidores de Voldemort.

-Me dijeron muchas cosas… - habla el pequeño rubio después de varios minutos. – cosas no muy agradables. – le mira directamente a la cara. – Pero… esa gente ni siquiera te conoce en realidad. – Scorpius muestra una pequeña sonrisa impregnada de alivio, como si recién hubiese descubierto alguna solución para el problema más grande de su joven vida. – Llevo conociéndote toda mi vida, y, durante ese tiempo, me has dado razones válidas para pensar que eres el mejor. Como padre, como amigo y como hechicero. Para mí eres el mejor. – le sonríe con más amplitud, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para luego irse tras su perro Boss.

Draco no sabe si lagrimear de orgullo, o simplemente sonreír también.

* * *

_**N/A:** ¡Nuevamente por acá! Disculpen. En estos momentos tengo tiempo, mas ahora es otra cosa. Tengo ideas, y creo que eso influye, de cierta forma. Son tantas las historias que quiero desarrollar que luego termino sin escribir absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, estos días se han estado ordenando algunas, así que espero estar subiendo pronto otra actualización, ya sea de este pequeño Fic o de otro._

_¡Gracias por leer! ¿Un comentario? ¡Bienvenido sea!_

_Saludos._

**Yani.**


End file.
